fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullet Ghost/Episodes
These are the list of episodes for Bullet Ghost. Overview Season One (2015-16) Day of the Dead arc 1. The Day of the Dead (Part I) - Scarlet was playing on her computer when a group of thugs bust into her home. Scarlet slowly walked to the stairs and watched as her parents are murdered in front of her. Scarlet screams and runs to her room, locking it and grabs her stuff and jumps out of the window, running towards her friend's house. November 5, 2015 2. The Day of the Dead (Part II) - Scarlet arrives at her friends house and she steals his gun, saying that she'll return it one day. She kisses his cheek and he runs out of the window of his house, running towards the the shooting range, where a bunch of thugs surround her and he shoots every one of them in the leg. November 12, 2015 3. The Day of the Dead (Part III) - Scarlet arrives at one of the gang's hideouts and raids it, killing the leader of one of the gang's factions. November 19, 2015 Tokyo arc 4. Konichiwa - Scarlet travels to Tokyo when the leader of the gang told her that there was someone there that could help her find the other gang factions. Scarlet learns that there are two factions in Tokyo and she runs off to find them, as she lusts for blood. November 26, 2015 5. Katana - Scarlet visits a temple when she obtains a katana and she smirks to herself as she walks down the stairs of the temple and a group of thugs come to the temple and pick a fight with her, and she slices them in half. December 3, 2015 6. Winter Bloodshed - While Scarlet was in her apartment, gang members bust in and pick a fight with her, and Scarlet shoots them in the head and she escapes through the window. The episode ends on a cliffhanger with Scarlet getting punched in the face of the Yakuza crime boss. 7. Blood Money - Scarlet is forced to work for the Yakuza, and is sent to assassinate some key people in the government. Prison arc 8. Born in the U.S.A. - Scarlet is sent back to America and is thrown to prison. 9. Friend or Foe - Scarlet befriends some convicts and they form a plan to break out of prison. 10. Supplies - Scarlet searches for the correct supplies to be able to break out. 11. Caught in the Act - Scarlet has been caught by a security guard and is forced to stay in solitary confinement for 7 days. 12. Breakout - After Scarlet was released from solitary, she joins her regular crew and break out of prison. Blood arc 13. I - The first part in the final arc, Scarlet travels to Seattle, Washington to find out who sent the killers. 14. II - The second part in the final arc, Scarlet stays at a ghost town when suddenly some troubled children decide to vandalize the town and Scarlet kills them because they don't need prison, they need killing. 15. III - In the first part of the three part finale, Scarlet travels to Seattle and locates the person who sent the killer. 16. Deathblade - In the second part, Scarlet kills the boss and she tries to run away from the police. The episode ends on a cliffhanger when a Yakuza member and some henchmen surround her. 17. Final - In the last part, Scarlet breaks free from their grasp and escapes the USA to travel to South Korea. Specials 1) Christmas with Blood - Scarlet celebrates Christmas by killing a local gang. 2) Aftermath - One year has passed, Scarlet hangs out with her girlfriend, Eliza for Christmas. But, a gang boss, Savage Blade, interrupts Scarlet's fun with Eliza. Scarlet fights him to the death, and Scarlet and Eliza drive off into the sunset, with a "to be continued?" as the last frame before fading to black. Category:Episode lists